inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talon Claw
"Hey pretty girl! I'm Talon. What's your name?" ―Talon to Penny, Inspector Gadget 2.0 Part 1 Talon is the secondary antagonist of the the 2015 series. He is William's cousin and Dr. Claw's nephew, who works as his main right hand minion on his missions. Appearance Talon is shown to be a 15 year old boy with dark purple hair (dyed; reverts back to black when wet) and brown eyes. In his first appearance, Talon had his black hair combed down, and he was wearing a white shirt, a dark grey jacket, blue jeans and black boots. But after revealing his his true self, Talon began combing his hair up, and started wearing a dark purple hoodie jacket with dark/light purple striped sleeves, light backed, dark palmed purple gloves, dark purple pants, and light purple striped dark purple boots. According to Penny in Operation HQ Reunion, Talon has dimples. Personality Talon is sometimes in charge of his uncle's plans to take over the world, but always fails thanks to the interference of Inspector Gadget and Penny. He often tries to point the easiest ways to fulfill his uncle's dastardly plans or a flaw in them, but Claw never listens and does what he wants instead. When the plan fails, Claw usually punishes Talon and blames him for everything. Talon is very vain (particularly about his stylish hair) and self-centered, but deep down, he is somewhat lonely and insecure about the abuse that his family gives him, and just wants them to be proud of him. In Midnight Madness, his fear of baldness is revealed. Relationships Penny Throughout the series, it is shown that Talon has a crush on Penny, and vice versa, despite the fact that they are both are enemies like their uncles. They often try to impress each other, only for their plans to backfire, thanks to Talon's pathetic efforts. In Towering Towers he saves Penny, but in other episodes he has taken actions to endanger her. Trivia * Talon is similar to Claw's other nephew, William from Gadget and the Gadgetinis, who is also Talon's cousin. Unlike his cousin, Talon is fully aware that his uncle is evil, and he willingly follows in his uncle's footsteps. William and Talon are also both Penny's love interests in their respective series. *Talon's name is a reference to his uncle's alias, as both claws and talons are considered sharp items found in predators. *Whenever the cartoonish design of Talon is shown, his hair color is shown to be black instead of dark purple. *Talon always changes the subject by saying "Anyhoo." *He has a talent of robot dancing. *On the episode Lady and the Vamp, when Talon gets home tremble in fear by vampires, his hair turned white. *Humidity can ruin his hair. *He was absent in Strike A Pose. Gallery talon 2d arts.jpg|Talon's 2D designs by Ken Turner 2D animation IG2015.jpg Penny-evil u.JPG talon & claw.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Dr claws family Category:Neutral Characters Category:Caucasians Category:M.A.D. Category:Anti heroes